Island of Terror
/!\ Not to be confused with The Island of Terror, made by JurassicSeven. /!\ This article need to be translated, please let Hugo7 do this! It was imported from Hugo7's wiki. The title was chosen before Hugo7 knew the existence of JurassicSeven's series. This is not a copied title. est un film en 7 chapitres réalisé par Hugo sur le jeu Zoo Tycoon 2. Liens en annexes. __TOC__ Synopsis, présentation technique de l'oeuvre Scénario Le scénario a été à 90% imaginé par Hugo en permanence au lycée. Ses grandes connaissances du jeu vidéo Zoo Tycoon 2 lui ont permis de réaliser seul un film d'environ une heure. Intrigue Telle que donnée dans la description de la vidéo bande-annonce sur YT. Un enquêteur ayant eu écho d'une affaire secrète impliquant la mort de trois employés d'un complexe touristique dans les Caraïbes se rend sur place... Il découvre que le directeur a étouffé l'affaire. Va t-il la résoudre? Va t-il y avoir plus de morts? Et lui, va t-il survivre? Je vous en dis pas plus... Logiciels utilisés - Zoo Tycoon 2 (réalisation des décors 3D) - Microsoft Expression Encoder (capture d'écran) - Windows Movie Maker (montage) - VideoPad (montage) - Audacity (mixage, coupures son) - Photofiltre Studio X (retouches de certaines images, création du plan, ...) Décors en 3 dimensions Le film a nécessité deux scènes de décors en 3D, avec les objets par défaut du jeu, et beaucoup d'objets téléchargés dont voici la liste des principaux : - Un peu de tout de chez ZetaDesignshttps://sites.google.com/site/rubensophiedesigns/ Site de ZetaDesigns - Island Excursions, par Artifexhttps://sites.google.com/site/artifexhome/island-excursions Site officiel d'Artifex, rubrique IE - Arabian Nights, par Artifexhttps://sites.google.com/site/artifexhome/arabian-nights-expansion Site officiel d'Artifex, rubrique AN - European Expeditions, par Hendrixhttp://zt2downloadlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/European_Expeditions_(HENDRIX) Liste des téléchargements EE - Des extensions faites par mes propres soinshttp://zt2downloadlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hugo7 Liste complète des créations d'Hugo - Operation Genesishttp://zootycoon2genesis.weebly.com/ Site officiel des extensions Operation Genesis - Parmi d'autres téléchargements. Le premier décor 3D est l'île en général, avec les lieux que l'on trouve dans les chapitres 1 à 5 et 7. Le deuxième contient la jungle, les bases militaires et la Vallée Interdite, utilisée seulement dans le chapitre 6. Bande son Intro Musique trouvée sur Internet dont j'ignore le nom. Thèmes musicaux Outre deux musiques dont j'ignore aussi le nom, il y a la bande son du jeu Zoo Tycoon 2 ainsi que des musiques de la série de fiction-documentaire Prehistoric Park (Daniel Pemberton) et la musique du rocher musical contenu dans le pack Island Excursion. Générique de fin Daniel Pemberton, Prehistoric Park Opening. Bande annonce La bande annonce se déroule en deux temps. Nous avons le point de vue de l'appareil photo/caméra d'un touriste, qui débarque sur une minuscule île dans les Caraïbes. En quelques secondes, nous avons un résumé de ses visites du premier jour : le port, le chemin principal fleuri, la plage, l'hôtel. Puis une expédition dans la jungle présente à l'intérieur de l'île ainsi que sur la côte nord. Le touriste visite le sommet montagneux de l'île, et tombe sur une créature enragée. Le deuxième temps commence, la musique idyllique laisse place à un silence, puis à des bruits de pas. L'animal l'ayant flairé, il se met à courir jusqu'à la côte nord-est de l'île et se jette à l'eau en espérant que le montre nage moins vite qu'il ne courre. En effet, se jeter à la mer l'a sauvé car le monstre ne sait pas nager. L'appareil n'étant pas étanche, la vidéo coupe, et le reste des photos et vidéos sont plus ou moins altérés, c'est pour cela que la bande annonce est de plus en plus pixelisée. Liste des personnages Outre le personnage principal dont on a la vue interne, on peut citer 10 personnages plus ou moins importants, les voici dans l'ordre d'apparition : - L'hôtesse d'accueil a plus un rôle de figurante, elle souhaite la bienvenue à l'enquêteur sur le port, puis répond à une question posée par ce dernier un peu plus tard. - Le réceptionniste accueille à son tour l’enquêteur, mais cette fois ci, dans l'hôtel. Son directeur lui a donné l'ordre de ne rien dire sur le mystère du zoo. - Le doyen aide l'enquêteur tout au long du film. Cet habitant de l'île, frère du directeur de l'hôtel, a vendu l'île à ce dernier. Le doyen s'est exilé dès qu'il a su ce que voulait faire son frère de l'île, à savoir la détruire pour faire un complexe touristique. Ces deux frères sont les seuls à posséder les amulettes permettant de repousser le monstre, sauf qu'un s'en sert pour le bien, l'autre s'en sert pour créer la panique en repoussant les monstres vers le port. - Le directeur, frère du doyen, lui a acheté l'île, qu'il a en parti détruit, causant la mort de certains employés de construction (les monstres ne défendent pas leur territoire, mais en revanche ils défendent leur nid). - 'Le monstre mâle. - Le monstre femelle. Tous deux vivent dans le nid que cherche l'enquêteur et son équipe. Ces monstres ne sortent jamais de leur territoire, et n'attaquent que pour se nourrir. En revanche, ils attaquent dans un rayon de quatre mètres autour de leur nid. Dotés de la parole, ils ne parlent malheureusement aucun langage humain, d'ailleurs ils voient les humains comme des menaces pour le nid familial. - Le tireur porte toujours son lourd sac de matériel. Il fait partie de l'équipe de l'enquêteur. - Le tireur d'élite ne porte presque aucun matériel, mais a une arme de haute technologie avec laquelle il tire des anesthésiants sur les monstres, qui n'ont aucun effet sur ces derniers. - Le vieil aventurier pilote l'hélicoptère allant de Nauséa Vista (village à l'embouchure du Rio Pabo en Amazonie) jusqu'à l'entrée de la Vallée Interdite. - Eliott est une grosse bestiole dotée de la parole (et sait s'exprimer en langue humaine). Il sera emmené pour rétablir l'ordre dans l'île. C'est le seul animal capable de communiquer avec des humains, et c'est le seul personnage à porter un nom. L'hôtesse d'accueil.png|L'hôtesse d'accueil. Le réceptionniste.png|Le réceptionniste. Le doyen.png|Le doyen. Le directeur.png|Le directeur. L'autre monstre.png|Le mâle. Un des deux monstres.png|La femelle. Le tireur.png|Le tireur. Le tireur d'élite.png|Le tireur d'élite. Le vieil aventurier.png|Le vieil aventurier. Eliott.png|Eliott. Résumé analytique du film REMARQUE IMPORTANTE : regardez le film AVANT de lire ceci si vous voulez garder la surprise! Intro Le film s'ouvre sur l'arrivée d'un enquêteur sur une île. Nous voyons exactement son champ de vision, une sorte de point de vue interne. Le fait que le point de vue interne est adopté dès l'intro du film produit un effet assez plaisant, on devine ainsi un enquêteur admirant le littoral, qui n'imagine pas vivre l'aventure à ce point. Venant enquêter sur une simple affaire de disparitions, l'aventure qu'il vivra ensuite est hors du commun, d'ailleurs la musique illustre bien ce fait. L'intro comprend deux répliques : l'hôtesse d'accueil demandant à l'enquêteur si il a fait bon voyage, et la réponse de ce dernier. Chapitre 1 Le premier chapitre s'ouvre sur une musique tropicale typique des îles. La tonalité y est plutôt comique tant que l'enquêteur n'est pas dans la forêt, c'est à dire quand l'action commencera. L'enquêteur fraîchement débarqué à terre admire le paysage. Malgré tout, il se dépêche à aller à son rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôtel, que la police a contraint à rencontrer l'enquêteur. Malheureusement, le réceptionniste annonce que le directeur a dû s'absenter. On découvre ici un petit hôtel de luxe comprenant quelques bungalows, quelques chambres, et deux petites suites avec mini-plage privée. L'hôtel a ouvert ses portes deux mois auparavant et est encore en construction. On verra dans un chapitre ultérieur que le chantier sera abandonné. L'enquêteur a un petit creux et va à la cafétéria, il croise un homme peu bavard et arrogant, il le suit, et découvre la partie cachée de l'hôtel : les bananes servies aux touristes sont cultivées juste à côté des poubelles et du tas de fumier. Un camion avec écrit "Live animals" (transport d'animaux vivants) entre autres matériels éveillent sa curiosité : pourquoi un complexe touristique aurait besoin de matériel zoologique? Il demande au réceptionniste où se situe le zoo, ce dernier bégaye, signe qu'il a des choses à cacher. L'enquêteur va utiliser un ordinateur de l'espace internet de l'hôtel pour consulter son ordre de mission, mais il n'y a rien. Après être parti aux toilettes, il sort de l'hôtel et va parler au doyen, qui habite sur le port. Il sait que le doyen habitait sur l'île déjà avant la constructions de l'hôtel. Il le questionne sur la construction de l'hôtel, si il sait pourquoi il y a du matériel zoologique là bas. Le doyen lui conseille d'aller voir quelques mètres plus loin, vers le nord, et de se dépêcher car la nuit tombe. L'enquêteur s'enfonce dans la jungle, trouve des ruines d'un zoo abandonné depuis plus d'un mois. La forêt tropicale reprend très vite ses droits, et quelques jours ont suffi à faire disparaître un beau jardin zoologique sous les hautes herbes. Il trouve du sang datant selon lui de moins d'une semaine, alors que le zoo paraît abandonné depuis plus d'un mois, même en prenant compte le fait que ces végétaux poussent vite. Le zoo est dévasté, la volière s'est à moitié écroulée au sol, les animaux sont morts. Il monte sur la petite falaise à côté du zoo, contemple les dégâts, et aperçoit une sorte de bunker. Il se fait tard, il prend peur et retourne à l'hôtel. Sur le chemin du retour, il reçoit un SMS lui disant qu'un fichier vidéo a été envoyé par mail. Il consulte ses mails une fois arrivé à l'hôtel. Il s'agit d'un enregistrement de caméra de vidéo-surveillance du jour où le zoo a été dévasté. On y voit des animaux paisibles, un zoo bien entretenu, des visiteurs, une très jolie volière. Mais d'un coup, on voit deux monstres courir au fond du zoo. Fin de l'enregistrement. On devine que les bestioles ont retourné le zoo et la caméra avec. Chapitre 2 L'enquêteur n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. D'ailleurs, les monstres non plus, ayant flairé un intrus, il ont inspecté à leur tour le zoo, pendant la nuit. Il prend un analyseur avec lui, passe furtivement devant le doyen et se précipite sur le sang. Le scanner détecte du sang de tapir de Baird. Il en conclut qu'un des tapirs a réussi à s'enfuir le jour où le zoo a été dévasté, mais que quelque chose l'a quand même eu quelques semaine plus tard! Désormais, il sait qu'il a à faire à des monstres dont il a vu à quoi ils ressemblent. Il prend des photos des lieux, récupère la mémoire de la caméra de surveillance, puis s'en va chez le doyen. Le doyen explique que le directeur de l'hôtel est son frère, qu'il lui a vendu l'île familiale. Mais ce frère a en fait détruit une partie de l'île et ignoré les vielles légendes parlant de ce montre, en effet, il a étendu son hôtel vers le nord en construisant un zoo sur le territoire "interdit". Il dit aussi avoir vu un des monstres sur le port. Pourtant, les monstres ne quittent jamais leur territoire d'eux même! Ils ont dû être repoussés par une amulette magique, seuls le doyen et son frère en possèdent. Le doyen et l'enquêteur partent à la recherche de traces/dégâts sur le port. L'enquêteur demande à la femme du port si elle a vu un monstre ou si il y a eu des dégâts. N'ayant pas réalisé le sens de la question, elle répond que non, mais elle commence à prendre peur une fois qu'elle a réalisé qu'on lui annonce qu'un monstre rôde sur le port. En rentrant à l'hôtel, il admire à nouveau le paysage et dit qu'il félicitera le paysagiste, analytiquement, on peut prendre cette réplique comme un message subliminal envoyé par Hugo disant que le décor 3D est vraiment magnifique! Ensuite, il va sur un ordinateur visionner les enregistrements. Et il découvre un seul fichier, c'est l'enregistrement de la nuit passée! La caméra étant en piteux état, le mouvement de rotation est complètement déformé, mais l'image est plutôt satisfaisante. On voit clairement les monstres, et de très près cette fois ci. L'enquêteur a faim, se sert à manger et va s'installer sur la plage à l'est. Il croise le directeur, qui lui ordonne de déguerpir de son île car il déteste les fouineurs. Mais une touriste affolée arrive. C'est elle est sa famille qui ont tourné la vidéo que l'on peut voir dans la bande annonce. C'est une nouvelle rencontre entre le monstre et des humains, qui ont réussi à s'enfuir (voir le descriptif de la bande annonce plus haut). On apprend donc que le monstre ne sait pas nager. Ensemble, ils regardent l'enregistrement de l'appareil photo en grand sur l'ordinateur. La femme demande si elle sera remboursé de son voyage écourté. Chapitre 3 C'est le seul chapitre qui ne commence pas par une musique mais par des chants d'oiseaux. L'enquêteur part vers le sommet de la montagne, côté est, là où les touristes ont croisé un des monstres. Arrivé au sommet, il sort du territoire naturel des monstres et aperçoit une carcasse d'animal datant de la veille. Il s'approche, cela veut aussi dire qu'il retourne dans le territoire des monstres. Il prend quelques photos de la scène, ne voulant pas courir le risque d'analyser les restes, et retrace le chemin des touristes en s'aidant de points de repère vus sur la vidéo de l'appareil photo des touristes. Il dévie un peu sur la droite, et trouve le chantier d'agrandissement de l'hôtel. Mais d'après la carte du doyen, ce chantier se situe hors du territoire des monstres et est donc invulnérable. Il trouve des ossements sur le chantier, l'analyse de son scanner dit qu'ils sont humains. L'affaire mystérieuse des monstres se transforme en meurtre commis par des humains et non par les monstres. Après inspection rapide du chantier, qui d'ailleurs est très bien camouflé par une grande haie afin que les touristes ne le voient pas, il retourne en territoire monstres inspecter la plage sur laquelle les touristes ont pu s'échapper en sautant à l'eau. Il trouve des aménagements humains à la pointe nord de la plage (table, parasol, ...), ils sont calcinés. Là, un indice décisif lui échappe : il est à la pointe nord de l'île, et un des monstres vient à sa poursuite! Il court se réfugier dans l'eau profonde. L'indice, c'est ça. En effet, il sait que les monstres attaquent dans un rayon de quelques mètres autour de leur nid, et ne défendent pas leur territoire (qui leur sert juste quand ils ont faim). Il s'est fait poursuivre par un monstre, donc il était tout près du nid des monstres, c'est à dire ce qu'il cherche. Si ce détail lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, il aurait économisé une journée (le chapitre 4) à chercher le nid. Tant pis pour lui! Reprenons l'histoire. Il s'enfuit à la nage vers l'hôtel, et trouve une plage déserte, et un hôtel désert! Il ne reste plus que le réceptionniste. L'enquêteur pense tout de suite au pire, il pense que l'hôtel a été évacué à cause d'une attaque de monstre DANS l'hôtel, ce qui lui fait se poser d'autres questions. Et là, rebondissement, le réceptionniste lui dit que tous les touristes ont été invités à une croisière gratuite de découverte de l'archipel. Personne n'a résisté à (enfin) quelque-chose de gratuit dans cet hôtel où tout est cher et où ils se permettent même de vendre des produits dérivés à l'effigie de l'île. En retournant chez le doyen, il croise une femme, habillée très bizarrement. C'est la femme du doyen. Elle n'est pas impliquée dans le film en lui même, car elle dit bonjour puis va aussitôt cultiver ses pommes de terre. Le doyen confirme que le chantier abandonné est bien hors du territoire des monstres, et que cette affaire d'ossements humains appartient à la police et non à lui. L'enquêteur appelle donc la police, mais on ne voit pas les policiers dans le film. Il retourne à l'hôtel, et le doyen va parler à son frère. Chapitre 4 On pourrait qualifier ce chapitre de "chapitre vide" car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions par rapport à la durée du chapitre, qui est cependant assez humoristique. Cependant, on peut noter quelques points clés dans l'histoire générale : on voit la carte de l'île et les hypothèses formulés par l'enquêteur, avec son équipe, il part à la recherche du nid dans une exploration approfondie de la zone hypothétique. Il a simplement relevé les lieux où on a vu un ou plusieurs monstres, puis tracé une zone de probabilité au centre de ces zones (voir image). L'exploration de la clairière, de la plage, du sommet, d'une partie de la forêt et du canyon n'a absolument rien donné. C'est somme si les monstres faisaient exprès de les laisser s'approcher du nid en sachant qu'ils ne le trouveront pas. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens, il faut à tout prix trouver le nid. Mais pourquoi faire? Intéressons nous aux raisons de trouver ce nid. Ces bestioles sont dotés de la parole, mais ne parlent pas l'humain. Alors pourquoi chercher un nid, dans lequel ils se feront attaquer à la seconde même où ils l'auront découvert? La réponse se trouve dans le chapitre 6, plus précisément à la fin du chapitre 6. La réponse à cette question fera en partie le dénouement au chapitre 7. L'histoire continue, ils rentrent bredouille vers le port. Et là, grande surprise, un nouveau bâtiment a été construit en très peu de temps su le port. Juste quelques planches mises comme ça à côté de la maison du doyen. L'équipe s'approche du bâtiment pour savoir ce que c'est, et ils croisent le directeur, furieux, qui les accuse d'avoir construit le bâtiment. Ils répondent qu'ils étaient dans la forêt et que c'est impossible qu'ils aient pu construire le bâtiment. Le doyen crie par la fenêtre de sa maison qu'il a ordonné la construction de ce qui est en fait un QG pour l'équipe. En d'autres termes, le doyen a offert un bureau joliment fleuri à l'équipe. La jeep dans laquelle sont venus les tireurs (via un ferry, bien évidemment) est stationnée dans la place de parking à côté du QG. Chapitre 5 Après une première nuit passée au QG, l'enquêteur va couper le régiment de bananes qu'il avait repéré. Soudain, il voit un monstre de l'autre côté de la clôture et entre dans le territoire. Le monstre pêche du poisson, en faisant attention à ne surtout pas tomber dans les eaux profondes, car il ne sait pas nager. Le monstre remonte la côte en direction du zoo, mais il voit l'enquêteur et le poursuit afin de lui faire peur. Ce dernier revient le soir avec son équipe, ils suivent le monstre qui se trouve sur le pont suspendu derrière le zoo. Ils traversent la pont et trouvent le nid! Les monstres ayant vu que les humains viennent dans le nid, ils passent à l'attaque. La course poursuite se termine une fois que tout le monde est sorti du territoire des monstres, qui eux ne peuvent pas en sortir. Le lendemain après-midi, le doyen demande à l'équipe d'aller chercher son frère (le directeur) qui est coincé dans son bunker. Ce dernier a croisé le monstre de loin et s'est enfermé dans le bunker à côté du zoo. Le tunnel reliant le bunker à la maison de son frère s'est écroulé, et il refuse de sortir à cause des monstres. L'équipe le rejoint, la voie est libre, le tireur d'élite a aperçu un des monstres loin sur la plage au nord, ce qui fait que le danger est écarté. Tout le monde se prépare à sortir de là, le directeur est très retissant aux questions de l'enquêteur quand celui-ci lui demande par exemple pourquoi le bunker a été agrandi. Mais le deuxième monstre est apparu juste devant la porte du bunker. Ensemble, ils ne risquent rien tant que la porte est fermée. C'est l'occasion de discuter un peu. L'enquêteur exprime son exaspération à l'égard du directeur, lui reprochant qu'il cache des choses, qu'il détruit l'écosystème de l'île et qu'il est dur avec son grand frère. L'opposition entre les frères et l'opposition entre le directeur et la nature sont très explicites, le directeur fait face à son "oeuvre", la destruction d'une île où tout le monde était heureux et où les monstres vivaient paisiblement. Cela nous amène à nous poser la question suivante : en quoi ces créatures sont-elles des monstres? Car elles terrorisent ceux qui s'approchent trop près de leur nid, mais pourquoi certaines personnes, telles que le directeur, veulent s'approcher du nid? Pour le détruire et agrandir encore son hôtel bien évidemment. Et se remplir les poches avec tout ça. Des centaines d'années durant, ces animaux sont restés sagement dans leur territoire, et en l'espace de deux mois, plein de touristes sont venus les déranger dans leur nid. Revenons à la question de départ. On peut maintenant répondre qu'ils ne sont des monstres que par ce qu'ils sont moches. Mais ces bêtes là n'attaquent que pour se défendre! Si on les laisse tranquilles, ils resteront tranquilles, donc ce ne sont pas des monstres. Le seul problème pour l'enquêteur est désormais de raisonner tout le monde : le directeur de l'hôtel doit laisser le nord de l'île tranquille et stopper les nuisances, et les monstres doivent se calmer. Pour cela, il peut compter sur le doyen, qui saura probablement raisonner son frère à la seule condition qu'ils se réconcilient, et pour les monstres, l'équipe devra trouver un moyen de communiquer avec eux... Le lendemain, car ils ont dû passer la nuit à l'intérieur, ils courent le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur du territoire des monstres. Pour la première fois, l'enquêteur commence à détester son travail. On apprend ensuite que le doyen avait laissé un vieux livre ouvert à la bonne page sur le lit de l'enquêteur. Il était écrit qu'un animal serait la solution à tout ce qu'il se passe sur cette île. Cette bestiole géante serait, selon la légende, capable de parler le langage humain et le langage animal. On devine la suite, toute l'équipe part en expédition dans ce qui est appelée dans le livre "la Vallée Interdite"Inspiré de https://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=W+DD+++54-01Aussi inspiré de https://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=D+98346. Le chapitre 5 se termine lors du démarrage de la Jeep, matériel chargé, en route vers le ferry, puis l'aventure! Chapitre 6 Après un voyage à travers la forêt amazonienne, on retrouve notre équipe qui la remonté la rivière "Rio Pabo" jusqu'à une maison isolée, la maison du vieil aventurier, qui est le contact local des enquêteurs. On voit une charmante petite maison, une piste d'atterrissage balisée pour son hélicoptère, un tracteur, deux bancs et des panneaux solaires. L'enquêteur explique au reste de l'équipe qu'ils devront attendre son retour en étudiant des documents. C'est pour cela que nous ne voyons pas les fameux tireurs en orange dans ce chapitre. Pourtant, l'enquêteur prend soin de prendre des photos pour leur montrer la vallée. Après un bref dialogue avec l'aventurier, celui-ci pilote l'hélicoptère jusqu'à une base militaire qui vient juste d'être abandonnée. Il y a des robots volants en forme dirigeables verts à hélium qui étudient la faune de la vallée depuis le ciel. Ils fonctionnent malgré la non-présence humaine sur place. On découvre une base militaire en piteux état, avec de très nombreux réservoirs de différents gaz et liquides. La base est très bien protégée, une double épaisseur de clôtures électriques contenant un morceau de forêt tropicale balisée et éclairée. On voit 9 caméras de vidéo-surveillance (la carte 3D en a encore plus, mais on ne les voit pas sur la vidéo), en revanche, aucun militaire n'est sur place et toutes les portes sont déverrouillées (il y a 8 portes, l'enquêteur en utilise 7). Il y a également des panneaux solaires, des éoliennes, des Jeeps camouflage, des panneaux, des postes de garde, etc. L'entrée de la vallée est gardée par une clôture verte avec des panneaux "ne pas toucher", une clôture électrique, et une haute palissade en bois. Elle est éclairée et surveillée avec des caméras. Il y a un poste de garde devant, et les portes d'accès sur les différentes couches de clôture sont faites comme des barbacanes. Il n'y a pas moyen de contourner cette protection à moins d'être un alpiniste-grimpeur émérite et chanceux de ne pas se faire tirer dessus quand on escalade les falaises séparant la Vallée Interdite de la jungle amazonienne. On découvre dans le bâtiment central de la base une autre Jeep, des tuyaux, des ordinateurs contenant des fichiers top secrets et un cadavre qui est qualifié de victime de la bêtise humaine. L'enquêteur entre dans la vallée, toutes les portes sont ouvertes. Il admire le paysage préhistoriques de grands arbres de l'époque, et tombe sur un petit groupe de stégosaures. Il prend des photos du groupe, des moustiques géants, et d'un nid d’œufs de dinosaures. Un hélicoptère militaire est au sol, carbonisé, de même qu'un véhicule qui est rentré dans un arbre. À un endroit, le chemin de terre battue est retourné et les bordures sont littéralement broyées sans doute par le passage de plusieurs gros dinosaures. Au bout de ce chemin, il y a un laboratoire en agglos et béton armé. Plusieurs grandes tours-antennes dépassent du toit. À l'intérieur, plein d'ordis, de microscopes et de documents, un ankylosaure dans une cage vitrée et un scientifique endormi. L'enquêteur inspecte rapidement en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il voit un ordinateur géant, et se fait surprendre par le scientifique qui vient de se réveiller. S'en suit une petite discussion, dans laquelle on apprend que c'est Eliott qui a causé tous ces dégâts. Eliott est l'animal que cherche l'équipe pour sauver l'île. Le scientifique dit qu'Eliott sait instantanément si un humain est bon ou mauvais, ce qui fait que le scientifique est le seul qu'Eliott n'a pas fait fuir. Il souhaite bonne chance à l'enquêteur. Ce dernier sort du labo et va visiter le reste de la vallée. Il tombe instantanément sur un grand groupe de dinosaures, parmi lesquels : des edmontonias, des boréalosaures, des ornithomimus, des T-rex et divers arthropodes. Il est émerveillé par la beauté du paysage, du lac, du tank piétiné par un boréalosaure, et d'ailleurs, avec son excitation, il a failli percuter un edmontonia et s'est pris un ornithomimus (qui courait) dans le ventre. Ensuite, il trouve d'autres jeunes ornithomimus au loin entrain de jouer. Puis il trouve un bâtiment qui ressemble à un réacteur nucléaire avec un tricératops juste devant. Ce bâtiment est entouré de nombreuses mygales énormes d'au moins 10cm de diamètre. Il y a une clôture électrique et des gyrophares. L'entrée est une porte blindée verrouillée de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, comme si on voulait la condamner. Cependant, les systèmes électroniques de sécurité sont allumés mais déverrouillées (donc pas d'alarme ou autres). Ensuite, l'enquêteur trouve Eliott, le dialogue est très bizarre et les deux sont mal à l'aise, surtout l'enquêteur. Ils parlent du mystère et des robots ballons dirigeables Floup qui étudient automatiquement les animaux de la Vallée. Eliott attend ensuite à l'entrée de la vallée que l'équipe revienne avec un gros camion permettant de le transporter au bateau. Le vieil aventurier, toujours dans l'hélico, confie une boîte à l'enquêteur pour que celui-ci la donne à la tribu locale de Javloros car ils ont rendu service à l'aventurier. Mais sur la route, l'aventurier contacte l'enquêteur par radio lui disant que c'est le mauvais paquet, car il avait déjà envoyé quelqu'un donner le bon paquet! L'hélicoptère décolle vers le chapitre 7. Vidéo "en coulisses" Cette vidéo se déroule en plusieurs temps. Tout d'abord, il y a une photo d'une des pages de scénario du film, puis on voit la création du paysage de l'île et du port en accéléré 22 fois. On ne voit pas la construction de l'hôtel. Ensuite, la création (artistique) du plan de l'île (on voit les deux plans plus haut dans l'article) est également montrée en vitesse 22x. Enfin, on voit une petite partie du travail de montage qui a pris des dizaines d'heures à Hugo. Inscription dans le Surinisme Ce film illustre parfaitement le Surinisme, puis ce que l'être humain a saccagé la nature en faveur du tourisme tropical de luxe, dérangeant les habitants locaux et la faune mystérieuse de l'île. En effet, le directeur avait promis à son frère de bien gérer l'île qui appartenait à la famille, mais il a préféré marcher sur les vielles légendes locales : ne jamais s'aventurer au nord de l'île, mais il a construit un zoo un peu trop au Nord. Dans cette île, il y a toujours eu une forme de respect entre les humains et la nature : les locaux laissaient le Nord de l'île aux animaux, et vivaient et chassaient au sud. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des leurs, devenu avide d'argent, se mit à emprunter le mauvais chemin, cassant la nature et provoquant la mort de plusieurs humains, car il s'est impliqué dans une vaste affaire de transformation de la nature. Pour conclure, bien que ce film soit surinique, il appartient également au genre fantastique. Annexes, références Liens externes (bientôt...) Références Voir aussi Pan et Flore Tableau du bicentenaire La Guerre Naturellement Nucléaire Category:Machinimas